The Change
by Wolflife2
Summary: What happens when a new group of shapeshifters comes to Beacon Hills?


It all started on the night of a full moon. Alex was staring at the woods in anticipation, until he finally walked in. Alex was sixteen and he had black curly hair, brown eyes, was brown and had a slender frame. His mom and him had moved to Beacon Hills as soon as school had ended. The first thing their neighbors had told them when they arrived was: "Don't go into the woods", but Alex was a teenager, so he didn't really listen. A few nights later, Alex was walking around town getting used to the place, when he heard a noise like a scream coming from the woods, so he ran in to check it out, he looked around for a few hours and didn't find anything, so he turned around and walked home, but as he walked back something attacked from the back, he rolled over and saw a large dog, he kicked it in the face and it bit him in the ribs, he cried out in pain, he took off his shirt and saw a large, bloody bite mark in his side, then he fainted from shock. He woke up in his bed and screamed, his mom asked if everything was alright, he looked at his side and saw there was nothing there, so he said he just needed some air, he jumped out of bed and went to brush his teeth, when he looked in the mirror he could've sworn his eyes were orange, but when he blinked they were his normal brown. After that he got dressed and had breakfast, then he went for a walk, on his walk he was thinking about the recent events when he ran into the guys walking in front of him, he looked up and saw two kids that looked about his age, he said sorry and waved, when he looked at his nails they had darkened and sharpened, so he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets, he looked back up at the kids and said his name was Alex, they said their names were Chance and Ethan, they started talking and found out they had a lot in common and they were all sixteen, so they went to Alex's house and hung out for a few hours, after that Chance and Ethan went home and Alex felt like he was going to pass out, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower, he had just gotten his shirt off when he noticed something, Alex knew he wasn't the most fit kid around, so it surprised him that when he looked at his chest he had a six pack. After he was done examining his chest he heard a scream, but it was like what he heard wasn't close at all, so he fallowed the noise and found himself in the woods, he looked around and suddenly something tackled him to the ground, just as an arrow hit the tree right where his head had been he looked up and it was Chance, he said get up…quickly, as soon as they got up they started running, Alex asked where Ethan was, so Chance said he was waiting at the cabin, Alex said what cabin, so Chance said you'll see. Almost two hours later, they arrived at a old cabin and Ethan was waiting outside and he asked if they were coming, so Chance said yes, so they all went inside and bolted the doors shut, then Alex asked what was going on, so Ethan said that hunters had found them, then Alex asked what a hunter was, so Ethan said no time to explain, so they went into a room with a dentist chair in the middle, Chance and Ethan told Alex to sit down, so Alex did, but then Ethan strapped Alex into the chair and said I would close my eyes if I were you, so Alex said if it's a ritual I'm fine, so Chance pulled out a knife and stabbed Alex in the stomach, so Alex screamed and looked at the wound and could see that it was already healing, so he asked what he did that for, then Chance said to make sure we didn't make a mistake, so Alex said what do you mean by that, so Ethan said that they saw what happened to his nails when he ran into them while they were walking, and they were the ones that brought him home. Then Ethan and Chance walked away, and Alex only heard one word, hellhound. When they came back Alex asked what a hellhound was, so Ethan smiled at Chance coldly and said let's show him shall we, so he grabbed a flare gun, walked outside shot it, took Alex out of the chair, put him outside and locked the door, when Alex turned around there were hundreds of hunters with their bows pointed at him, one of them fired and it hit him in the stomach, he hissed in pain, then Chance opened the door and threw a bottle filled with a weird liquid at Alex, then he erupted into flames, he didn't recall what happened next, but Chance and Ethan said that he slaughtered them all and had arrows everywhere, there was even one in his eye but he just yanked it out, then he lunged at Chance and he punched him in the face until Ethan grabbed Alex by the shoulders and threw him backwards into the tree so Chance stood up cracked his neck and said don't hold back, so for three hours Chance and Alex were just beating each other up, healing and beating each other up again, while Ethan sat nearby just watching. After that Alex looked at Chance and realized he was naked so he asked do you have any extra clothes, Chance and Ethan just nodded their heads. After that they went to Alex's house and Chance and Ethan explained everything, they said that what was happening to Alex was that when he was bit by the hellhound it passed the curse to him, then Alex asked how they knew all of this, so Ethan said shapeshifters stick together, then Alex asked if they were hellhounds to, so Chance said no, then explained that there were multiple types of shapeshifters, and that he was a werecyote and Ethan was a beta werewolf, then they all turned towards the woods as they heard the sound of running, so they all stood up and ran into the woods. After ten minutes of looking through the woods, Ethan came to Chance and Alex with a girl in his arms, so Ethan, Chance and Alex carried the girl to Alex's house and put her on the couch, at that moment Alex's mom came down and saw the girl, she ran to see if the girl was ok and asked what happened, so Alex told his mom that he was going to tell her something really important, so Alex told his mom that he Chance and Ethan were shapeshifters, she didn't believe them until Alex showed her his teeth, Chance extended his claws and Ethan's eyes turned yellow, his mom pointed at the girl and asked if she was one two, so Chance said yes, Alex looked at Chance and asked she is, then Chance explained that he caught her scent and smelled wendigo, then Alex asked what a wendigo was, so Ethan said it was a cannibalistic shapeshifter, then Ethan yelled at Alex to run, Alex felt a pain in his arm worse than when he got bit by the hellhound, he looked at his arm and saw the girl rip of a chunk of his arm off, he screamed and clawed her in the face then ran back to Ethan and Chance, his arm had almost healed except for a thin white scar which was disappearing, Alex said that they were the ones who saved her, suddenly she stopped and asked really, so Chance said don't trust her and if she moves I will kill her, then she said you can try, then Alex asked what her name was, so she said it was Lana. After two hours, Lana calmed down and Alex informed her about shapeshifters, but she didn't seem surprised, so Alex asked where she was bit, so Lana said she wasn't bit, then Ethan said that being born supernatural is super rare. The next day they were walking around when some kid their age walked up to them and pushed Alex, so Chance asked the kid what his deal was, but Alex said he could handle himself, then the kid started to pull out a knife, but Alex grabbed the arm the knife was in and broke it, then another kid came charging at Alex, but Chance grabbed him by the neck and shoved his face into the ground, then a third kid came up to Chance, but Ethan grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a wall, then Lana punched Alex in the face, so Alex asked her why she punched him, so she said it was for not giving her a turn. The next day they were at the cabin, when all of a sudden they heard thousands of footsteps, so Alex looked out the window and then suddenly dropped to the ground as an arrow flew above him, right where his head had been, then he said that there was an army of hunters outside, so Ethan asked if they could take them, so Alex said lets find out, so Ethan grabbed a pouch and threw it on himself, Chance and Alex, he said it would keep Lana from trying to eat them, then Alex's eyes turned orange, his nails hardened and sharpened, his teeth sharpened and he lit himself on fire, then Ethan's eyes turned blue, his teeth sharpened and his nails hardened and sharpened, Chance shapeshifted the same way except his eyes turned yellow, then Lana's eyes turned white, her teeth elongated and sharpened and her nails hardened and sharpened, then they all charged outside. As soon as they got outside the hunters started firing, one of the hunters fired an arrow at Chance, it went threw his arm and into a tree, he hissed in pain, but he just snapped the shaft and yanked his arm out, they kept fighting but it looked like they were losing, until all of a sudden they saw a blue jeep come out of the woods and five boys jumped out and slaughtered the hunters, then they walked over to Alex and his friends and said that they needed Alex and his friends to come with them, then Chance asked why, so Ethan said that he knew them and that they shouldn't worry, so Alex said ok. Two hours later they are waiting at the police station when Alex's hand flies up and catches a apple, then one of the four boys that brought them there says good job, he says his name is Scott McCall and he is the alpha of Beacon Hills, then he asked for Alex and his pack to follow him, the other four boys followed behind them, then Alex noticed that one of the boys smelled like hellhound, so he looked back and a boy in a deputy's uniform smiled at Alex, then he looked back at Scott and asked why they were there, so Scott said that he smelled a hellhound, a beta, a werecyote, a wendigo and a lot of hunters so he thought that something was going on, then Chance ask who they were, so the boy Scott said that the people that saved them were Jackson Whittemore the kanima, Issac Lahey the beta, Jordan Parrish the hellhound and Stiles Stilinski the human, then Scott said that if they ever needed any help to just howl.


End file.
